Pikachu
Pikachu is a character in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Bio Before the Alola Pokemon entered the scene, Pikachu was one of a few selected species of Pokemon to have a custom-made BrantSteele icon. Pikachu loved to get into highlights whenever possible. Nowadays, Pikachu is being used less and less (see SpatialSparks Shipping for more details). Eventually, Pikachu got over Palkia and became the go-to Pokemon whenever that franchise was needed. He is always located in District 1. Likes *Eevee *Palkia *Hunger Games *District 1 *Cameron *Pete *Heather (somewhat) *Rue Dislikes *Dragonlord (somewhat) *Certain people in District 1 History The subheadings below detail Pikachu's adventure in BT Productions. Super Party Meme by birdietalk Pikachu attends Pidove's party. When Pikachu and Swablu were left without partners during the slow dance, they decide to become partners themselves. Pikachu then lands on Eevee during the spin the bottle game. They rub their tails. Shipping Roulette Pikachu was one of the twenty characters chosen for the roulette. However, he was never randomly drawn. Day 13: A Special Day Pikachu holds the sign displaying "12". Day 18: Characters Are in the Hospital Pikachu is a nurse on duty. Flightning has to have a heart transplant. Pikachu was not chosen because Dave Hester feared he could shock the replacement heart. Eventually, he got tired of waiting for the surgery to be done and makes out Tranquill right as Dave walks in and says he is done. He takes a picture, making the two Pokemon realize they were caught in the act. Last appearance pre-BrantSteele era. Light Speed Pikachu competes against Fletchling in a minigame where they ride hover cars in an attempt to change tiles to their colors. Pikachu's color is blue. Hunger JackRabbit Pikachu is confirmed to be part of the cast. A Sample Bloodbath Pikachu runs away from the cornucopia. Six More Events Pikachu collects fruit. VW and SI (26) Pikachu gets beaten to death by Amy, Sylveon, Strong Immortal, Katniss, and Vibrant Wind. VW and SI (27) Pikachu helps Strong Immortal chase Vibrant Wind down for a box of vegetables. Nikko Smith joins Pikachu. VW and SI (34) When Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal hugged each other, Pikachu was throwing a party with Evil Anna and Ruby Riott. Mimikyu Does The Mario Pikachu teaches Mimikyu how to do the Mario. Surprise Huddle Revisited Pikachu loses sight of where he is. Pikachu Kisses Scotty's Cheek Pikachu gets up on Scotty Raven Jay and kisses his cheek. Scotty enjoys the kiss, but Sam Jay does not. Lily's Offense Beulah Volkenburger sets up a trap for Pikachu, but she accidentally gets caught in the trap. Cryo and Scotty's Party Ring Pikachu shares a hot cheesy party ring with Cryo Secretii, Sami Zayn, Beulah, Scotty, and Sam X. Jay. Random Survivor Pikachu is one of the two main characters, the other being Cameron. After the jury votes were split between him and Cameron, the two characters vowed to see who is better. This escalates into rematch after rematch. Once the S-Rankers got involved, to the point of Dragonlord winning a season, Pikachu realized his mistake and promises to never rematch Cameron again. Pikachu still dislikes Dragonlord, but this dislike is lessened after this event. OC Birthday Meme Pikachu attends Dirt Secretii's birthday party. He wins the musical chairs game (much to Dean Virus's anger). Later, he gifts Dirt with Kid-o-Matic sprays so she can experience what it's like for Hillary Secretii to be the younger sister. PokeHighlight Dump SpatialSparks gets dealt a severe blow when Pikachu kills Palkia during a party. Unlucky Magical Pikachu It turns out that when Pikachu obtains a magic wand in Murder Games, things do not end well for him. This was no exception, as Pikachu's magic wand got both him and Ambrosia Secretii killed. Images Pikachu Icon.png|BrantSteele icon Stupid Mary.png|Pikachu chews out Mary for celebrating a Dragonlord victory. A Thundered Melody.png|Pikachu used Thunder on Meloetta and left her to die. LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Pikachu gets struck by the darkness storm. Seven Kills in One Round.png|Pikachu wants to get out before Guy and Scotty get into a fight. The Very Loud Roar.png|Pikachu was startled by Roman Reigns's very loud roar. Pikachu's PokeCelebration.png|Pikachu throws a PokeCelebration, with Eevee and Pidgey invited. Reigns's Wedding Crashed.png|Pikachu facepalms after seeing two people respond to his "speak now or forever hold your peace" comment. WB Shield's Apology.png|Pikachu plays a Spin the Bottle game. Surprise Huddle Revisited.png|Pikachu loses sight of where he is. Pika Picnic.png|Pikachu betrays Palkia by choosing to go on a picnic with Rowlet. Trivia Pikachu is one of a few Pokemon to have a custom-made icon. Others incluce Sylveon, Xerneas, and Yveltal. According to Pikachu, he chose District 1 because he is tired of seeing the simulation's creator in District 1. He was the first character to use the quote "That's what you get for being in District 1, bitch!". See also Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:BrantSteele Ready